Dharma Seal Reihard
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50896 |no = 1250 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 182 |animation_idle = 76 |animation_move = 21 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = The experiment appeared to be a success, and the two prototype Mock Units were called "Mock Gods." However, both would go berserk during trial runs. The two recovered their identities and began to open a portal to another world while they laid waste to the surrounding area. But before they could open the portal another otherworldly deity arrived with a servitor in tow. Reihard assisted in upgrading the goddess's servant, and fought against the Mock Gods himself. In the end, both Mock Gods and the goddess's servant were annihilated. Both Reihard and the Lab's head would go on to lose their lives to injuries caused by an accident. |summon = He was a good scientist and a friend. If someone wise has taken his place, I feel the Lab is in good hands. |fusion = Are we humans lesser than the gods? I remember so many things when I look at you... |evolution = There are no differences between worlds in technology. I will keep moving forward believing in humanity's potential. | hp_base = 5044 |atk_base = 1977 |def_base = 2086 |rec_base = 1901 | hp_lord = 6604 |atk_lord = 2457 |def_lord = 2601 |rec_lord = 2352 | hp_anima = 7496 |rec_anima = 2114 |atk_breaker = 2695 |def_breaker = 2363 |def_guardian = 2839 |rec_oracle = 2590 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |atk_guardian = 2219 | hp_oracle = 5711 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Scientific God's Protection |lsdescription = 35% boost to all parameters & negates all status ailments |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Defense/Recovery |bb = Imperial Refraction Seal |bbdescription = 15 combo Light attack on all foes, removes all status ailments, negates all status ailments for 3 turns & negates Atk, Def, Rec reductions for 1 turn |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 300 |sbb = Sinful Rivalry |sbbdescription = 17 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, boosts Def relative to max HP for 3 turns, slightly reduces Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder elemental damage for 1 turn & enormously boosts BB gauge |sbbnote = 10% HP to Def, 10% reduction & fills 10 BC |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 540 |ubb = Severing Primordial Rivalry |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Light attack on all foes, greatly boosts max HP, greatly boosts Def relative to max HP for 3 turns & enormously reduces Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder elemental damage for 2 turns |ubbnote = 25% boost, 25% HP to Def & reduces elemental damage taken to 1 |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Insatiable Scientific Spirit |esitem = |esdescription = Negates all status ailments & greatly reduces BB gauge required for BB |esnote = 20-25% reduction |evofrom = 50895 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Advanced Entities |addcatname = Reihard3 }}